


Nevermore

by Apocanassus



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocanassus/pseuds/Apocanassus
Summary: The night before the departure to the Shikoku Island, Kanbei screw up all of his courage to seek for some comfort.
Relationships: Kuroda Kanbei/Mouri Motonari
Kudos: 1





	Nevermore

As the last rays of sunshine abandoned the valley, a cold mist covered the earth, hiding oceans of trees below its white mantle.  
The evening breeze crept into the man's bones, causing a shiver down his spine.  
He had been waiting outside for an hour now, patiently, leg crossed and back against the Shōji.  
He couldn't remember the last time he did something like this, but it must have been long ago. His heart was beating violently, and his muscles were shivering out of something he couldn't define.  
Madness, he would have said, or even despair, who could tell?  
Whatever it was, he still couldn't believe what he was doing.

As he heard the door opening slowly behind his back, he turned his head to meet the other man's gaze. Motonari didn't seem to be surprised at all by his presence: the light of the sun had been projecting the man's shadow through the Shōji since the very beginning.   
At first, the young lord decided to ignore his presence - he just wasn't in the mood to talk to him. He started playing Goh by himself waiting for him to gradually lose his patience. However, the man didn't seem to give up, and it was then when he decided to unveil his true intentions.

-You're not a good spy, Kuroda- said Motonari, watching him from above, the door half-opened, -If I didn't know you better, I could have accused you of treason and killed you on the spot-  
Kanbei was about to explain himself when Motonari moved his index finger towards him, inviting the man to enter the room. That unexpected, ambiguous gesture caught his attention completely. He entered the chamber without further hesitations, dragging his iron ball with him.  
The glow of a single candle was flickering across the empty room. The Gōh board was still lying abandoned on the floor. That sinister atmosphere made him feel a little bit uneasy; it seemed like he had been playing with a ghost all along.

-Am I interrupting something?- said the man ironically, receiving nothing but annoyed glances in return.  
-I mean, you sure had better stuff to do, but... -  
-Go to the point-   
Kanbei flinched, scratching his knee and casting his gaze away to buy time. He didn't know how to say it, but now that he was there, he didn't have much choice.   
-So?- said Motonari, pressing the root of his nose with his thumb and index finger.  
-Well, you know… -  
-If you're asking me to negotiate for tomorrow's mission, you can go back to your cell. You're grown far too comfortable with me, and you should thank the gods I didn't execute you yet-  
-I didn't come for _that_ , actually-  
For the first time, Motonari found himself speechless. It took him a few minutes to figure out what was going on. He clenched his fists, looking away to hide the flush in his face.  
-How dare you?!-  
Kanbei couldn't help but smile; it was ironic how such a great lord could act like a girl at times, and yet extremely satisfying.

-I may be growing too comfortable with you, but you have never raised a single objection against it-  
-Get lost!- he said with rage in his tone, throwing him some playing pieces from the board.  
Kanbei tried to protect himself from his tantrum placing his arms before his face, holding the laughter.  
-Come on now, I didn't say a word!- he bent down to pick up one of those pieces, -Not yet-  
Motonari crossed his arms, still avoiding eye contact with the man.  
It was a signal, and Kanbei recognized it almost immediately.  
He placed one of those black stones he was hit with on the board, getting closer and closer to him.

-What's wrong?- he dared to ask, smirking.  
-I knew I should have killed you back then-  
-But you didn't-  
-I was so close. If it wasn't for the reinforcements from the Toyotomi Army…-  
Kanbei placed his fingers under the other's chin, forcing him gently to look into his eyes.  
-But even without their aid, you wouldn't have killed me. I'm too good a pawn in your hands-  
The two stared at each other for a while. Their faces were dangerously close.  
Kanbei was about to lay a kiss onto the other's thin lips when Motonari bit his hand out of the blue.  
-Ouch! What the hell?!-  
The young lord crossed his arms again.   
-You know I don't like that confidence of yours-  
-Why did you have to bite me?!-  
-Pawns stay at their right place-  
Kanbei sighed, looking at the bite mark on his hand.  
-Alright, I got it. I won't do it again-

Motonari shook his head then he got closer to the man again.  
-Don't make me mad. You know what to do-  
Kanbei glanced up, looking at him doing the same thing he did a minute ago. It always ended up like this, with Motonari leading the whole situation under his strict control. It was all due to the fact that he was too scared to let him take advantage so easily. But most importantly, he was afraid of his own feelings. It was getting too serious between them, and he couldn't afford to distract himself from his goals.  
Kanbei looked down at the young lord's hand and sighed before kissing its back. That night, he came to have just a little bit of comfort before their departure to the Shikoku Island, _but at what price_...  
He bit one of his delicate fingers softly, an amused, almost sinister smile appeared on Motonari's face.  
-Better?- asked the man, letting the other sitting on his lap.  
-It would have been better if only you could keep your mouth shut-  
-Alright-

Motonari cupped his face in his hands. His eyes gleamed with an unusual softness, or so it seemed in the faint light.   
-So, is it a yes or... ?-  
-You're talking again- he said, shushing the man who immediately made up for his mistake by burying his head in his shoulder, laying a shy kiss on it.  
The young lord locked his eyes on the wooden floor for a while.  
Deep inside, he felt like a fool for letting him be that close to him.   
It was wrong, but he couldn't help but melt at his touch, just like fire and ice.  
The warmth of the other's breath on his neck brought him back to reality again. The wooden tiles had him hypnotized, distracting him from the absurdity of the situation.  
The man was holding his fragile body tight as if he wanted to crush him within his arms. Feeling a claustrophobic sensation of tightness, Motonari put his hands on his shoulders to break the embrace.  
They didn't have the courage to admit what they wanted, but their eyes seemed to understand each other. 

The younger one introduced a hand under his kimono, searching for warmth. The man thrilled at his touch, releasing his grip.  
-You're cold- whispered Motonari, withdrawing his hand.  
-I've been waiting for you for so long -  
-How foolish… -  
As Kanbei regained confidence, he laid another kiss on his neck, seeking comfort in his skin.  
Kanbei's back landed on the floor. If only he had his hands freed from his handcuffs, he would have placed his hands on his hips and slowly took off his clothes. It was all up to Motonari now who, fortunately for Kanbei, seemed as impatient as him.

- _Nevermore_ \- he whispered unexpectedly, mostly to himself, before introducing his hand under the fabric of the man's trousers.   
-What?- whispered the man, confused by his sudden words. The skin on his face and groin was incredibly hot, but the rest of his body was still cold at the touch. He narrowed his eyes, hidden behind a wild fringe, to see what was in the other's gaze, but instead, he ended up closing them again due to his delicate touch.  
Motonari smirked at that reaction.

That night would have been the last, then he would have cut ties with him. He knew he was going to regret it his whole life, but his plans were more important than his feelings.   
-Forget it. Just leave it to me- he whispered, before biting his earlobe.   
The land fell into a dark embrace as the sun died behind the horizon.  
The cold of the evening was now a distant memory.


End file.
